Happy Not Valentine's Day!
by DettyisLove
Summary: Betty gets quite a few surprises during the day. Detty!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Not Valentine's Day!**

_This is soooo unbelievably random, but I thought it was a fun concept! This is six parts. I have most of them already written. Hope you enjoy it! :) It's pretty much exactly what the title says. Takes place around season 4. _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Happy Not Valentine's Day**

Betty walked into her office running late from all the stuff going on at her house. When she got at her desk she practically dropped in her chair from exhaustion. It was only 9:30am and she was already drained.

She noticed a small square white envelope on her desk that had Betty written across the center. She opened the envelop and laughed when she pulled out the card. It was a dog jumping through a heart shaped hoop which said 'I'd jump through hoops for you'."

She smiled and opened the card which read "Hi, have a nice day!" signed 'Daniel'. She shook her head giggling. She got up from her chair and headed for Daniel's office.

She was practically laughing when she walked into his office. Daniel smiled looking up at her assuming she got his card.

"Daniel! What is this?" she asked waving the card in front of him.

"You do know that today is NOT Valentine's day. I assume this is a Valentine's Day card" she said with a smile.

Daniel laughed. "I wanted to be different. I just figured why do I get to give that to you only on Valentine's Day?"

Betty giggled. "Well, this is very sweet. Thank you" Daniel smiled. "Besides, it's better to be original." he added.

"Right!" she giggled. Daniel smiled brighter. "So, Happy NOT Valentine's Day, Betty"

Betty laughed. "Happy not Valentine's Day, Daniel." She giggled again.

"So, uh...I was actually wondering, do you want to have dinner with me tonight? I have to work on some stuff in the office, but I thought you might like to keep me company?" he said hopefully. Betty smiled. "Sure, Daniel"

"Great. See you later."

"Okay. Bye Daniel" she said with a grin and walked out. Daniel smiled leaning back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head.

* * *

AN: So random! Lol :P Next chapter is 'A Special Rose'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Not Valentine's Day!**

_Here is the next part! :) hope you like it!_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A special rose**

Betty walked back to her desk after the features meeting. When she got to her desk she noticed a beautiful pink rose on her desk. She smiled wondering where it came from. She sat in her chair and picked it up spinning it in her hand admiring how beautiful the petals looked. When she looked back at her desk she saw a card that must have been underneath. She opened it and her eyes went wide. If she wasn't sitting down she was probably sure she would have fainted.

Just as she was getting up Amanda came into her office. "Hey Betty"

"Hi" she said slightly dazed. "What's up? Oo, where'd you get the pretty flower?" she said picking it up from her desk. Betty handed Amanda the card. A huge grin came across her face as she read it. She looked up at Betty. "Woah! Who sent you that?"

"I don't know." Except she had a pretty good idea, since she knew the handwriting of the owner very well

She looked at the card again and smiled. "Oo, somebody likes you" Amanda said playfully nudging her friend.

"WHAT?" Betty's eyes got big in shock looking up at Amanda. Shoot, did Daniel like her? She read the card again and smiled a little brighter. Marc came in, looking to Amanda. "I was looking for you, Mandy."

"Sorry, Marc, hey look what Betty got" She said taking the card from Betty and handing it to Marc. "It came with this pretty flower." Marc rolled his eyes but complied with his bestie. He read the card and looked up with a smile almost instantaneously. "Well then, looks like someone likes our Betty."

"What?" Betty looked at them even more freaked out...well, she wasn't that freaked out, but it was weird. Daniel? Like_ her_?

"Who do you think it is?" Amanda asked leaning against Marc. "I think I have an idea." Marc said knowingly remembering Daniel's handwriting when he was his assistant for a while. "What? Who?" Amanda asked excitedly. Marc looked at Betty with a grin. Betty felt her face blush...if that was possible. "I have no idea! I was hoping Betty would just come out with it" he said sparing his Betty.

Betty let out a breath.

"Aww" Amanda responded sadly.

"Looks like someone appreciates everything you do for him." Marc said handing her the card and walking off. Both Amanda and Betty looked at him strangely wondering what he meant. "I'll see you later. Let me know when you find out who sent you that" She said with a flirting smile and walked off. Betty sat in her chair and smiled looking at the card. She couldn't believe it.

She looked at the card again.

_I found out today that there are more than 15,000 types of roses. Isn't that amazing? _

_But want to know what's more amazing? ...there is only one you!_

If she could turn into a pile of rose petals right now she would; she would blow her way into Daniel's office and cover him with petals like they were kisses. She felt so girly. She wanted to ask him about the card so bad, but she couldn't get herself to move.

* * *

AN: Next chapter 'Monkey Love' lol :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Not Valentine's Day!**

_Here is the next part! hope you enjoy it! :) Glad you liked the last two!_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Monkey Love**

Betty had been sitting at her desk unable to focus. She couldn't stop staring at the flower. And every now and then she would read the card again. She had infinite butterflies. She had never felt so beautiful before. Ever! She never wanted to hug him so much as she did right now. Betty picked up her cell phone and called the only person she wanted to help her at the moment. In a matter of minutes Marc made his way through the office.

"You called?" Marc asked pretending to be annoyed. She knew him well enough to know when he was pretending to be mean, annoying, or rude. "Marc, can you do me a favor, pleaseee?" she said looking at him with a bright smile. Marc rolled his eyes. "What?"

Betty smiled brighter. "Can you please give this card to Daniel?" A knowing grin made its way on his face. "So, you send him love notes now?" he asked teasingly.

"Marc, please. You're the only one who knows Daniel gave this to me." She looked at him asking him nicely with her eyes. Marc sighed. "Alright!"

Betty squealed excitedly. "Thank you Marc" she handed him the card. "Just know that I'm only doing this for you because you actually look like you belong here now. I would have never done this for the fashion-impaired Betty." In Marc language that meant 'I'm doing this for you because I kinda sorta consider you a friend now, but I won't ever say it'.

Betty smiled. "Thank you!" Marc looked at the card. "Isn't that cute." He rolled his eyes. "You owe me for this!"

"Thank you, Marc" she hugged him and he quickly went off. Marc walked into Daniel's office. "Aren't you Mr. Romantic?"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked confused. "Oh please, you wrote the card by hand. Anyone could see that was from you. You didn't have to sign it. It's ok though, only Betty and I know." He said with a smirk. "Okay." Daniel smiled. "Did she like it?" he asked curiously. Marc held out the card for him. Daniel looked at it with a boyish grin. Marc rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, can you tell Betty to look in her bottom left drawer of her desk."

"Seriously, you two have me being the loser kid that passes the notes in class. You know, I'm only doing this for Betty. You better be nice to her!"

Daniel looked at Marc a little surprised at his protectiveness of Betty. He smiled thinking Betty had become his friend. "Wow, Marc being protective of Betty."

"What can I say, she's annoyingly...well, she's Betty!" he said with a smirk. "Right. Thanks again."

"Bye." Just as Marc left Daniel looked at the card again and smiled. The front of the card had a cartoon dog hugging another dog. When he opened it he was surprised to see that it folded out. In the first fold out there was a drawing of chocolates and candy, which had printed writing on it a fancy font saying 'if you were a chocolate you'd be the _sweetest_' then there was a handwritten note on the side. 'You are soooo SWEET. Thank you' He smiled and flipped to the next fold out which had a cute teddy bear and then on the side said 'if you were a teddy bear, you'd be the most huggable' there was another handwritten note on the side of the bear. 'I will give you a BIG hug later'. Daniel laughed. Then he flipped to the last fold out which had a faded blue heart in the background and read 'but since you are my friend, you are the BEST' in a cool fun confetti style font. 'Thank you for being my best friend! Happy NOT Valentine's Day" he could just picture Betty giggling as she wrote that.

Meanwhile, Marc was delivering Mr. Romantic's message to Betty. "Don't say I never did anything for you." He said sitting on the edge of her desk. "Daniel said to look in your bottom left drawer." Betty's eyes lit up. She laughed once she opened the drawer to see a fuzzy brown monkey holding a pink heart. She pulled it out to show to Marc. He really couldn't help the smile that came to his face despite how dorky he found Daniel. Betty smiled putting it on the edge of her desk. "What should I name it, Marc? Actually, I'll name him Marc." She smiled brightly holding the monkey up to her face and hugging it.

"WHAT?" he looked at her weird. "I'm out of here before you turn me into your puppet. It's enough I'm Wilhelmina's and sometimes Mandy's." Betty giggled. "Thanks."

As he got off her desk he looked at her when he got to the door "So, what's with you two anyways?" he asked curiously. "I don't know. He's just been sending me all this stuff. It's for 'not' Valentine's day." Betty giggled. "He would" Marc said and quickly went off. Betty smiled and looked back at the monkey. She really didn't know what to make of all of this, but she was not complaining.

* * *

AN: Who would really complain if a guy like Daniel sent you all that stuff? lol :P Next part is 'A Sweet Escape' =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Not Valentine's Day! **

_Here's the next part! hope you like it! _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Sweet Escape**

Betty and Amanda were now headed to her office coming back from lunch. Betty wasn't really sure why Amanda was following her, but didn't really mind. Betty had successfully avoided Daniel all day. It wasn't so much because she didn't want to see him, it was more just that she didn't know what she would say or do when she saw him. She figured it would be safer to just see him at dinner. Another reason she wasn't ready to see him yet was because she didn't quite want the magic surrounding her desk to disappear. When they got to her desk they were surprised to see a small heart shaped box of chocolates. "Ooo" Amanda said picking it up. "Looks like you got another gift from your lover"

"What?" Betty laughed at that. Betty took the small card that was placed in the space between the ribbons and opened it 'A sweet treat for the sweetest person I know'. Betty smiled and sat in her chair, Amanda sitting on the top of her desk.

Amanda looked at Betty with a huge grin. Betty looked up at her curiously. "What?" she asked with a smirk wondering why she had that huge grin on her face.

"You know, don't you?" she said vaguely. "Know what?" Betty looked at her confused.

"Who sent you all this stuff" she said placing the box on her desk.

"No, what makes you say that?" Betty asked curiously.

"From your smile. You wouldn't be smiling like that if you didn't know who all of this was from and...You must like him, too, with a smile like that." Amanda said knowingly. A rosy blush made its way to Betty's cheeks. Amanda smiled. "So, who is it?" She asked wonderingly.

Betty bit her bottom lip contemplating whether to tell her or not. "Come on, tell me!" Amanda said picking up the box again and opening it, her eyes getting bright at the site of the chocolates. Betty looked ahead avoiding her gaze "It was from...Daniel." she said knowing that her face was probably as pink as Amanda's blouse. She glanced at Amanda to see her eyes huge and bright in shock, her hand frozen in place with a piece of chocolate inches from her open mouth. Betty bit her lip looking at her. Amanda put the chocolate back in the box, a smirk making its way to her face. "Daniel?" a grin painted her face "Woww, okay Betty, now it's official"

"What?" Betty asked confused. "Daniel totally likes you." She picked up the chocolate again and ate it. "mmm, this is so good" she took another one. Betty rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her over-indulgent friend.

"I could tell Daniel's liked you for a while now. I never expected him to act on it, though, because let's face it, everyone, including you, knows that he isn't the brightest. Glad he figured it out"

Betty looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" she asked in surprise. "mmhmm" she mumbled another piece of chocolate in her mouth. She took one more piece and hopped off her desk. "See you"

A few hours later, just as Betty was ready to leave, she got a text from Daniel that said to come back to the office at 7. She decided she'd go home and change. Nothing too fancy, but she had a feeling that she should dress nicely. When she got to her apartment she took a shower and wore a light pink silk button-up blouse and black pencil skirt, placing the flower in her hair. She thought about wearing the contacts she'd gotten, but decided against them. She wasn't ready to wear contacts. She felt weird about putting things in her eyes. She waited somewhat impatiently until it was time for her to leave. She couldn't wait longer, so she got her bag and jacket and headed out anxiously.

* * *

AN: I'll have the next part up soon! :P Almost done with it! Next chapter is 'Dine and Dance'


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Not Valentine's Day! **

_So, this chapter ended up being a lot longer than I intended, but hopefully that is good! :) lol The last surprise for Little Miss Betty. :) p.s. In case you're curious in the second part, the song they end up dancing to is September by Earth, Wind and Fire in my head. lol :P It's so random, but I heard it and really liked it! _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Dine and Dance**

Betty walked onto the MODE floor excited to see Daniel. She would ask him about everything, and besides it would be fun to have dinner with him, even if it was just because she was keeping him company with his work. She walked down and could see through the glass in his office, stunned to see how elaborate it looked for this 'dinner'. She watched him as she got closer thinking he looked so nice in his black shirt and pants.

"Oh my God, Daniel!" Betty said in shock once she walked in getting a better look at everything. He looked at her surprised to see her so early. "What is this?" she asked amazed to see his office decorated in soft white lights around his desk and candles sitting in the center of his desk, table, and all along the window, red flowers placed in the middle of the table where the food was. "It's dinner." He said simply, smiling thinking she looked very pretty. He was especially happy to see the flower placed in her hair.

Betty looked at him with an incredulous expression on her face. "Looks like more than dinner."

"Nope, just dinner." He said with a smirk walking up to her. Betty looked at him with a 'uh-huh, sure' grin. "Alright, and dancing" he added. Betty shook her head. "So, where is your so-called work you wanted me to keep you company with?" She asked folding her hands against her chest. "Yeah, well that was kind of an excuse to get you to come here." He looked up at the ceiling guiltily. Betty smiled. "I just wanted to spend time with you" he said looking back at her putting his hands in his pants pockets. Betty smiled biting her lip looking down and then glancing back at him shyly. Daniel smiled and held out his hand for her. She took it and he sat her on the floor by the table with the food. He sat across from her.

Betty looked at him for a minute thinking he was too sweet. "Since you went through all the trouble...come and sit next to me." A grin came across his face. "No arguing with that." He got up and moved next to her.

"What's with the music? I didn't know you liked this kind of music." She asked noticing the more soulful style of music that was engulfing his office.

"I found this station with more classic old school songs like Stevie Wonder, Ray Charles, Mariah Carey, that kind of stuff and thought it was cool. I don't know... I like it. Do you want me to change it?" he asked starting to get up. Betty quickly brought her hand to his arm stopping him. "No, no, I, I like it!"

He looked at her with a slight shine in his eyes.

"It's nice." She added smiling looking at him. He smiled sitting back down. "Good." he said with a pleased smile. Betty smiled.

She looked around again. Daniel watched her look at everything, loving how the light from the candles flickered in her eyes, and the soft glow brushing her face, that beautiful smile sweeping across her face. "This is really beautiful, Daniel."

"Not as beautiful as you" he said looking at her. Betty got a warm feeling. She turned her face to look at him. "Thank you" she said quietly looking at his eyes.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked excitedly. Daniel laughed and lifted the cover revealing a plate of pasta with tomato sauce and basil. "Oo, looks good" she said with a smile. Daniel laughed and took the cover off his. "The sauce is supposed to be really good."

"Okay" she smiled. He got up suddenly. "Where are you going?" she asked not wanting him to leave. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Betty smiled as he walked over sitting back next to her. "You ended up coming early" he said with a grin. Betty laughed "Sorry, I couldn't wait."

"Fine with me" he opened the wine and poured the glasses. He handed her one. Betty smiled taking it from him. "Thank you" she said looking at his eyes, suddenly looking a million times more gorgeous than she'd ever seen them. She took a sip and placed her glass on the table. She could see that Daniel was staring at her from the corner of her eye. She smiled and turned her face to look at him to see his smiling face. She shrugged "So, we going to eat?" she asked with a grin. He smiled "Sure"

She laughed a little getting a forkful of pasta. She was relieved to see Daniel start to eat when she did. "mmm this sauce really is good." After a minute she slurped some spaghetti, laughing when she looked at him. She knew it probably wasn't very attractive to play with her food, but when Daniel joined her, she laughed even more.

"So, how do you like everything?" he asked curiously. Betty stopped just as she was about to take a bite and placed the fork back on her plate, and looked to him. "It's great, Daniel. Thank you. For everything." She smiled a little brighter just remembering everything. Daniel smiled. Just as they finished eating, Daniel asked her if she had any more of the chocolates he got her.

"Amanda ate them all. I only had one."

"That's ok"

Daniel got up and went behind his desk again, bringing out another smaller square box from the drawer and walked back over to her. He handed her the small red box and she took it smiling up at him. He sat back down next to her as she began to open it. "Ooo!" Betty's eyes lit up. "These look amazing!" she said looking at the four pieces of white chocolate squares glazed with Betty's name on two and Daniel's on two in milk chocolate and decorated on the sides with cool patterns. Daniel smiled. He took one out of the box and brought it to her mouth. Betty looked at him for minute and smiled taking a bite thinking they already crossed some boundaries considering everything today.

Betty's eyes closed for a few seconds. "Ohhh my God. That is soooo delicious" she said looking at him. Daniel laughed. She finished the rest of that piece, when Daniel was bringing the second piece to her mouth. She stopped and took it out of his hand and looked at him holding it out to him. A grin came across his face. Betty tried to contain her giggles and not give off a hint of what she was planning. Daniel leaned a little closer and Betty shoved the piece in his mouth. She started giggling uncontrollably. Daniel looked at her shaking his head.

* * *

An hour or two later, laughter could be heard through the MODE offices; Betty and Daniel sitting on the floor, her jacket lying on the chaise, her shoes off, and her legs comfortably draped over Daniel's as their backs were against the chaise. She had completely forgotten to ask him about everything. Even when he'd asked her whether she liked everything or not, it just didn't come to mind to even ask. She felt like she didn't really have to; she was having so much fun just talking to Daniel joking around and laughing.

"I can't believe you did that. For a bet?" Betty laughed.

"Well, I was in college, and I thought people would think I was...I don't know, badass."

Betty giggled hysterically. "I still can't believe you did that. You've done some pretty stupid things, Daniel, but that probably tops everything else." She laughed more. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" he said looking at her with a knowing smirk.

"Nope!" she giggled again. Daniel shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Daniel heard the song in the back ground, recognizing it and quickly got up. Betty looked at him curiously. He turned up the music and started singing walking over to her. He held his hand out to her. Betty looked at him strangely a smirk on her face.

"Come on, Betty" he looked at her as he tapped his foot against the floor. "What?" She looked at him with a grin. "Come on, let's dance!" he said moving to the music and taking her hand in his, trying to pick her up from the floor. "No, Daniel. Stop." She tried to let go of his hand, laughing at him.

"Come on, Betty, dance with me" he said trying to pull her up. "Stop being silly." She said trying to push him. He just picked her up and took her other hand in his and moved her hands back and forth to match the music. "ba de ya, da, da, da" he sang along to the song. He let go of one of her hands and then took it back as she moved back to him. Betty giggled. "You're crazy, Daniel." He grinned playfully and spun her under his arm, then letting go of one her hands and pulling her by her waist to him and taking that hand back in his again. "Say do you remember..." he sang again looking at Betty with a grin on his face as he moved around with her against him. He whirled around and grabbed her hand pulling her back a few steps with him. Betty bit her lip looking at him thinking he was so cute.

She began to take the lead by introducing some salsa dancing to coordinate with the music. She showed him how to follow, laughing at him in the process. Daniel turned her so her back was facing him; she looked back at him, Daniel's arm around her waist looking at her as they moved their shoulders from left to right and bobbing their heads to the beat. Daniel couldn't get enough of her gorgeous smile. "ba de ya, da, da, da" Daniel sang along again, making Betty laugh. He smiled. "Come on Betty..." he nudged her shoulder. She giggled. "ba de ya, ya de, ya" she giggled and turned around to face him, bringing her arm to his shoulder and holding his other hand. Daniel smiled brightly, moving forward a step and back two steps with her close to him. Betty rolled her eyes at him thinking he was insane. She looked down and glanced up at him as they slowed down. Daniel smiled and held her closer to him, her head resting against his shoulder. "This is fun" she said bringing her other hand to his waist which sent a warm surge through him. The song changed to a softer slower song and they continued to dance in his office.

* * *

AN: Next chapter 'I LIKE YOU!' :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Not Valentine's Day! **

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – I LIKE YOU! **

Betty and Daniel had been dancing for a while, Betty's arms now wrapped around his neck, the side of her face against his shoulder, with Daniel's arms around her back holding her close to him. Daniel couldn't explain how complete he felt holding her so close. She smelled so nice, like apples. Betty couldn't help the endless butterflies she felt from his warmth.

"Daniel?" Betty said moving her head back from him to look at his face.

"Hmm?" he looked at her thinking she looked so beautiful. He loved how the flower held some of her bangs away from her face. "What is all of this?" she finally asked.

"What?" he asked somewhat confused, but having an idea of what she was referring to

"You know. Today... You being all... romantic and stuff...with me?" she looked at his eyes as he looked at her.

"Do you really not get it?" he asked thinking that his usually very bright former assistant and now best friend just wasn't putting the clues together.

"Get what?" she asked confused.

"Put 2 and 2 together, dummy! I LIKE YOU!" he said not being able to resist saying that.

"WHAT?" her eyes got big in surprise, and then she smiled. "Did you just call me dummy?" she asked with a smirk. "Betty!" he tickled her making her laugh and pull away momentarily. She brought her hands back around his waist and smiled looking at his face. "You like me?"

"Yes!" He held her closer to him.

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously. Daniel started moving to the music with her again slowly.

"It means that... I'd jump through hoops for you." He said with a grin, making Betty laugh.

"It means that... I love your smile." He said tracing his finger along her cheek. Betty felt butterflies like crazy from his soft touch.

"It means that... I think you're beautiful. Really, very beautiful" Betty smiled as his hand made its way around her waist and traced that same finger down her cheek and along her chin making her feel like she was floating because of his gentle touch.

"It means that...you're my best friend" he said as he pushed back some hair from her face. Betty smiled wrapping her arms around him more.

"It means that... I can't imagine life without you." Betty's eyes got big in surprise. His hand that was playing with her hair now ran along her arm softly.

"And it means that... I really _really_ like you" he said placing his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. Betty looked at his eyes...more like penetrated through his eyes and felt like she was held by a beautiful ocean breeze as she lied on the warm sand. She didn't know how long it was, but they stood like that for what seemed like hours. She brought her hand to the side of his face "You left me speechless." She giggled. A bright smile came to his face as his hand made its way from her back, then down along her arm slowly, giving her butterflies again. "So?" he said looking at her eyes, as his hand entwined with hers. "So?" she looked at him holding his hand tighter.

"Do you like me, Betty?" he asked curiously.

Betty smiled "What do you think?" she looked at his arm as her hand ran along warmly. He watched her hand move down his arm. She smiled when her eyes met his.

"I think...I hope you like me." He said with a hopeful look in his eyes. Betty smiled and moved her hands to his face, looking at his eyes for a moment; she smiled then met his lips for a sweet kiss. When she moved back a little to see his face, she smiled seeing the smile on his face. "How do you expect me to NOT like you after everything you just said to me, Daniel, and everything you did for me?"

Daniel's smile got brighter. "I'm very glad you like me, Betty."

Betty laughed. "You're so silly." She slapped his shoulder playfully. He captured her hand in his and held it for a second staring at her. She looked at him wonderingly, his gaze sending shivers through her body. He smiled and kissed her hand softly.

"Happy not Valentine's Day, Betty" He said with a smirk holding that same hand. Betty laughed. "Happy not Valentine's Day, Daniel" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him so passionately that Daniel was about ready to tear her clothes off. Betty slapped him on his arm. "Geez Daniel"

"What?" he asked innocently. "You nearly tore my blouse Daniel"

"Betty, you're the one that kissed me like you wanted to devour me."

"Daniel!" Betty eyes shot out, as she slapped his shoulder again pushing him back a little.

He looked at her and laughed. "What are you laughing about, Daniel?" A grin came across his face. "You sure like to say my name a lot Betty." he said winking at her. Betty rolled her eyes at him. "You're so full of yourself, _Daniel_!" she giggled. Daniel laughed and grabbed her to him by her waist forcefully, making her gasp in surprise. He met her eyes bringing her face closer to his making her lose her breath with how close he was to her. He glanced at her lips and then back at her eyes. "I can make you scream my name until you can't breathe." He whispered against her lips and kissed her quickly. "DANIEL!" Betty eyes got even bigger in shock and slapped him hard on his shoulder. "You see" he said with a grin.

They both started laughing. "You're ridiculous!" Betty said shaking her head. He looked into her eyes. "I'm just teasing you." He said kissing her cheek lightly.

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Sure you are" He smiled looking at her. Betty was sure that her face turned about 10 different shades of red. Daniel laughed and kissed her sweetly wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the story! I have an idea for one more chapter, yay or nay?


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Not Valentine's Day**

_**HI Thank you so much for reviewing this story! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) Here is the last chapter. I didn't realize it turned out as long as it did while writing it, but I think it is super cute! lol :P **_

_**Hope you like it! :) **_

_**For entertainment only! :P**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Laughing in Love**

Daniel was no doubt in love with his best friend and most favorite person, Betty. He knew he had deep feelings for her and thought the world of her, but after their date, having fun, laughing, talking, eating dinner, dancing, just being together, he was no doubt in love with her. He couldn't wait to see her and her beautiful smile this morning. In fact, he couldn't quite get himself to fall asleep thinking about seeing that smile again. Daniel wore his best shirt and nice pants and wore the cologne that Betty said she liked on him. He couldn't stop thinking about Betty. Here he was sitting in his office early trying to keep himself occupied until it was time for Betty to come to work.

After Betty went home last night she had time to let everything that happened yesterday sink in. She couldn't quite believe that all that happened. She and Daniel had an amazing 'date' and she couldn't help but smile real big just thinking about everything that he did for her and said to her. It was amazing. She felt wonderful. She never knew that loving, yes, loving, Daniel Meade could feel so great and make her feel so complete. She could see in his eyes that he was being sincere about every single thing he said to her. She couldn't imagine a more perfect 'Not' Valentine's. She couldn't help but giggle every time she thought about that. Only he could make something so dorky seem absolutely charming and romantic. Daniel Meade _actually_ liked _her_. All this thinking and feeling remarkable made her unable to fall asleep until really late into the night, but she still woke up super early to make Daniel a little special something to show him how she felt about him. She knew when she walked into his office; he was going to be in for a surprise, too.

Daniel was sitting in his office, working on what he was supposed to work on days ago. That was the plus side of not being able to fall asleep and coming into the office early. "Daniel" Betty said happily walking into his office.

"Betty" Daniel said before he had a chance to look up.

When he looked up, he was blown away by what he saw walking toward him. "Wow, wow, wow!" Daniel responded to her appearance and how amazing she looked. She wasn't wearing her glasses, her hair was wavy and flowing along her shoulders, and God, her dress was absolutely stunning, a deep orange bronz-ish halter dress that flattered her Latin features beautifully, flowing about four inches above her knees, and that smile; that is what made her a knock-out.

"Wow, I get three wows?" Betty laughed.

He stood up and came around his desk planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. He stepped back to look at her again. "I'm sorry, Betty, but did I already say wow! You look... stunning!" He knew that wasn't enough to describe how fantastic she looked.

Betty was practically beaming. Daniel felt like his heart would stop soon. "Wow, what on earth did I do in life to deserve that smile? God, you're beautiful" he said absolutely stunned with words. Betty smiled even brighter if that was possible. "What are you? Why are you?" Daniel brought his hand to his face in embarrassment for not being able to speak "Why are you here so early?" he finally managed to say.

Betty held up a HUGE card for him. Daniel laughed.

"It's silly, but I woke up really early this morning to make you this, because I knew I wouldn't be able to find something quite good enough to tell you how I felt."

Daniel smiled and held the card. The front in really wacky colorful writing read 'You are my most favorite person', with a really awesome colored metallic design along the borders. He smiled and opened it to see "EVER" written in big writing to cover the entire page in blue. He laughed and looked on the back of the card, his smile getting brighter. Betty smiled from seeing his smile. It read "Daniel Meade I freaking LOVE YOU!' with Daniel Meade in one line, I freaking in cursive and then 'LOVE YOU' really big underneath in bold block letters with tiny notes in the spaces. He would have to read them later. Daniel looked up at her, a huge smile on his face, getting even bigger seeing her brilliant smile. It was unbelievable how bright it was.

"You love me?" he asked, his eyes bright, looking like blue sparkling stars.

"YES!" She smiled "I know it's probably insane. I mean we just said we liked each other last night, but everything you did and said, it was all so beautiful and perfect and I had an amazing time and you're my best friend and I just feel so, wow, and we're so, we just, and you're just so-" before she could finish Daniel met her lips for an intense breathtaking passionate kiss. He looked at her eyes "I love you, too" he smiled brightly. After a few seconds of being enraptured in his eyes and losing her breath, Betty giggled "That's a fun way to shut me up! I know I ramble a lot when I get nervous so, thank you" Daniel kissed her again, moving away to see her dazed smile.

"I realized I love you, too, Betty. I mean we just work well together in everything we do. We fit. We're best friends and last night was beyond amazing and fun. I can't do that with anyone. And I just found out you're an amazing kisser" he winked at her. Betty blushed. "So, I DEFINITELY love you! And look at you! I'm sorry to be an idiot but WOW! Why do you look so amazing?" he asked curiously bringing his hands around her waist holding her a little closer.

"Because you convinced me I'm pretty, so this is pretty much my way of saying thank you."

"Well, you are definitely more than pretty, Betty. You're absolutely breath-taking and gorgeous. God, you're perfect. I mean this 100%, **you** are BETTER than _any_ model, Betty." Betty smiled brilliantly. "I LOVE that smile." He kissed her cheek. Betty smiled brighter and kissed him deeply bringing her hands to his face. Daniel held her closer lifting her up slightly. Betty giggled as she kissed him again. Daniel dipped her back a little and placed kisses all along her neck making her giggle uncontrollably, and making him laugh as he tried to kiss her, but laughing against her skin making Betty laugh more because of how ticklish she was. Claire had suddenly walked in to see them. Betty kissed him again giggling as he tickled her.

"Ehhmm" Claire cleared her throat trying to get their attention. It took them a minute of laughing to realize that someone else was in the office. They looked to her completely un-phased. "Mind telling me what's going on?" she asked curiously an almost thrilled smile on her face. Betty looked up at Daniel, her arms still around his midsection. "Why don't you tell your mom how we celebrated NOT Valentine's day?" she brought her hand to his face and patted it sweetly. He smiled and kissed her hand. Claire looked intrigued. "Not Valentine's day?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, well, Betty is so special that I thought it made no sense that I could only show her how much I 'LIKED HER'" he looked at Betty with a grin; she smiled "only on Valentine's day, so I decided to do all that stuff on NOT Valentine's day." He kissed her sweetly.

Claire looked at them with a huge smile on her face. She walked over to them and included herself in their embrace by wrapping her arms around them. They both laughed at her. Betty let go of Daniel momentarily to give Claire a proper hug, when Claire kissed her cheek. "It's about time, Daniel." She looked to him slapping his face very lightly and then pinching it. Betty giggled.

"Betty, you look absolutely stunning my dear" she said holding her hand and taking a step back to admire her appearance. "Thank you" Betty blushed which made Claire smile.

"You two look wonderful laughing and being together" she said with a grin. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Good bye" she said amused as she walked out of his office. Betty giggled looking at Daniel. "So, everyone knew that you liked me, except you?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked confused.

"Marc knew you liked me, Amanda knew you liked me, your mom knows you liked me... they all pretty much made it seem like you would never figure it out."

"Well, you didn't seem to know I liked you either, Betty." he held her close to him again. "I do now" she said smiling.

"One thing though Betty..."

"What?" she asked curiously running her hand along his arm. "That's not exactly true"

"What?" she asked looking at his eyes. "...that I like you." He said simply.

"WHAT?" she looked at him confusion and slight panic in her eyes. He grinned so big, Betty raised her eyebrow in wonder. "I **LOVE** _you_!" he said and kissed her sweetly. Betty smiled looking at his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Daniel." She smiled and kissed him.

"Betty" he said with a grin.

"What?" she looked at him with a smirk. "I have something for you." Betty smiled in anticipation. He pulled out a bracelet from his pants pocket and held it up to her. "Happy friendship day" he said with a smile. "Aww...that's so sweet" Betty smiled as he put the blue and purple patterned band around her wrist and clipped it.

"I don't have one for you." She said with a slight frown. He smiled a pulled out another one, his had Betty stitched on it. "Aww, that's so cute. Why doesn't mine have Daniel?" She asked sadly. He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "God, you're so adorable. I love you" He pulled out another one with his name stitched on it. Betty started laughing hysterically. "You see, this is why I love you. You just know what I'm going to say or do or think. You're perfect" She kissed him deeply making him crazy. When she moved away, he placed her 'Daniel' bracelet on her wrist with the other one, and then Betty took his with 'Betty' stitched on it and placed it around his wrist. "I love you, Daniel. Happy friendship day" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Betty." he smiled holding her tighter.

* * *

AN: This turned out way sweeter than I originally wrote! lol I think i might get cavities from them! LOL :P The end gave me an idea for a one-shot, so I might have that out sometime this week! :) Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter and the story! :)


End file.
